About Draastic
NOTE| This guide is used to welcome new comers and to help them get a better understanding. About Draastic (A guide for new ''' '''comers.) _________________ ~The Labs~ The labs are an area of the country of Draastic where people test on teens/children rarely adults and give them powers, they use the people they capture for their own benefits, few of them get out. The labs were founded by Krinn Matin, she was a former princess who turned her back on the kingdom after queen Alice decided to have Krinn's boyfriend killed, luckily for the boyfriend he escaped, but Krinn wasn't informed. The labs where also rules by Mr. Bates, this character was sketchy and wanted to take over the labs for himself, he tortured Jay, captured others and turned them against their friends and people they trusted. The labs where then ruled by Jay Taylor, the son of Krinn Matin, for a short amount of time, during Jay's era not much happened, Jay kept himself drunk so his bad intentions didn't get the best of him, during Jay's era a mysterious man knocked Jay out and threw him in a river. Jason Matin took over, he was the one who put an end to Jay's era, he hired Abby as a commander, he spent his time torturing Jay but was killed by Jay in the end. Weston took over, Weston Matin, Jason's brother, Weston is the second thing closest to the " sweetest " injector you'll get, but he does have his cruel moments, it is suggested to stay on his good side since no one really knows what he's like yet, he's a rather " new " injector. ~The Kingdom~ The kingdom isn't a bad group of people, the king and queen live there, the kingdom is a high power, important people live there, they usually try to put an end to the lab. But since Weston took over the lab and the kingdom have been at peace, not much happens in the kingdom but important debates, ECT. The kingdom former inhabited princess Geisel, Prince Jason, King Liam, princess Krinn, King Blake, princess Ataila, princess Maeve. ~The Characters~ The following is a brief history of the characters to better understand them and get a hint of what they had been through, by reading these you may be able to figure out a backstory on your own character, or, you can understand references made in the roleplay. Krinn Matin (Decreased) Krinn Matin was the founder of the labs and runned them for a decent amount of time, she had a son named Jay Taylor. Jay Taylor (Alive) Jay Taylor was apart of the labs since he was six, he was adopted at birth by the Taylor family, Jay (when he was 16) met Evelyn, together they had Jackson Taylor and Noami Taylor, Jay was beaten by the lab and tested on, one day he met Elizabeth Miller and they escaped the labs sortly after, Jay killed John Taylor once he was out and then started hanging around Elizabeth Miller, soon Jay started devloping feelings for her, a few months passed then they finally became a couple, Jay has a history of relying on alcohol and cigarettes to help him " get over " his past or other things that happen to him, Jay is quick to murder people and doesn't hesitate mostly, depending on who it is, one day he killed three men and Elizabeth broke up with him, Jay got angry and ran off, he burned down an abandon town, he broke into the lab after a run in with Geisel Matin to check out what she ment by kids in the lab, Jay found Payton Reed and took her out ofthe lab, he started looking after her and when Payton asked if Jay could be her papa Jay agreed. Elizabeth Miller Add Here Ian Rivera Ian had been born and lived in California for 15 years of his life until the labs had captured him out on the street. Afterwards, when they injected him with the power to control the weather, Ian lost his memory due to some "technical difficulties". Afterwards, Ian ended up staying in a coma for quite a while, at least a year and a half before waking up, training, then falling under an a coma once again until several months after his 18th birthday, he awoke. Now, Ian is living his life as the commander of the labs, though without Weston knowing, Ian is going behind Weston's back, and plotting to take down the labs himself. So far, the only love life he could find -with his memory taken away- is just crushing on Tyler, so, nothing else. Ian is currently living with Keyla and Marcus, learning how to live a new life. Abby Miller Add Here Marcus Smith Add Here Tyler Alexander Add Here Geisel Matin (Ryleigh Marshall) Add Here Jason Matin Add Here Weston Matin Add Here ~Locations~ Houses Castle Lab The Town The Forest Mentioned Jay Taylor - Roleplayed by Forestation, Former Injector, related to royal family Weston Matin - Roleplayed by DarkRose48, Current King, Current Injector, son of the queen & king Ryleigh_Marshall (Geisel Matin) '''-''' Roleplayed by KatTheKittyCat, Princess Geisel Krinn Matin - Founder of the labs Category:Guides